


Attack on Highschool

by Paxton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxton/pseuds/Paxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a modern day AU of all the lovelies of AOT fighting on their high-school days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New friendship

There was tons of kids in the rowdy hallway, pushing one another over as they scurried the halls to get to next class. Rude names being called out, shoving, the sounds of lockers being shut, and alone in the corner, was Annie. 

She was on the wrestling team, could taken down one of the foot ball jocks with one of her arms. But she sits on her phone until everyone is a little bit more settled down. It means that she's going to be late for her next class, but she won't have to beat someone up. 

Once the talking and shoving goes down, she makes her way to chemistry. Her least favorite class, seen as she wasn't the best at doing that kind of stuff. She did like learning, but the best that she could do was read the books and attempt to understand how everything goes. So that's what she did. 

“Annie Leonhardt. Late again.” The teacher lets out a sigh as Annie enters the room, her books close to her chest. Annie tightens the grip on her book as she looks at the faces around her, staring at her. She tries to ignore them and shuffles herself to the back of the class room. 

“Alright you guys, we're going to be doing some labs for the next couple of days, so you'll all be having partners.” Everyone starts high-fiving and saying yes until the teacher takes in a breath, “But I have picked them for you.” This sends a groan through the whole classroom. 

She starts naming off pairs, people moving around to sit next to the person they're paired with. Annie puts her head down, seeing the people that she liked working with get picked with others, “Leonhardt, you'll with Arlert.” 

Annie's eyes grow wide as she spots the blonde haired boy sitting over at his desk quietly, “She actually stuck me with the smartest fucking person on this class? Why? Does she just want me to drag him down?” 

Annie stands up, walking over to his desk and sitting down, giving him a small smile before sitting awkwardly. He only smiles back, giving a small nod. 

“Annie, you're the girl that hangs out with Bertolt and Riener, right?” Armin asks, attempting to start a conversation. 

“Yeah, that would be me.” Annie nods her head, letting out a sigh, “I should probably state right now, that I'm not good at this stuff, I don't understand a lot of it.” 

“That's fine, there are concepts that are a little hard to get.” Armin nods his head, “I didn't understand a lot of it when this all started out, but you end up learning.” 

Annie doesn't like sappy stuff, but nods her head at his words, listening carefully, “I just don't wanna drag you down, because that would be mean.” 

“You're not going to,” Armin shrugs his shoulders, “But we should probably listen to the teacher now, so we know what to do.” 

Annie nods her head again, looking over at the teacher explaining the lesson, “You will be working with this person for the rest of this lesson, and you will work well, today I want you two to get to know one another.” 

Annie looks down, she really doesn't know how to talk to anyone, her social anxiety go bad when she did. So she's nervous, waiting for Armin to maybe say something. 

“So you don't know much, right?” Armin asks, “Do you think you might want to learn a thing or two? Or do you not like this class at all?” 

Annie freezes, shrugging her shoulders, “The teacher kind of goes to fast for me, and I don't really like school. It's hard for me to learn with all these asshats around, and when I get home I have chores, and when I'm done with chores I'm tired.” 

“Would you want me to tutor you?” Armin shrugs his shoulders, and Annie gives him a strange look. 

“We just started talking, you know.” Annie takes in a deep breath. 

“I know, but I can tell you want to pass, don't you?” Armin raises his eyebrow, “Because at lunch I can teach you some things in the library, it won't be that hard.” 

“Are you really asking to teach me? You don't have to.” Annie shakes her head, “I really don't want to annoy you.” 

“No, no I don't mind, it's about if you wanna take time out of your day.” Armin shrugs his shoulders, “You seem like you kind of have a busy life.” 

Annie shrugs her shoulders, pushing her blonde bangs out of her face, “I'm sure I can take a half hour out of my day for some learning.” 

“Awesome.” He nods his head, shifting himself around in his seat, getting a better look at Annie, “So, what are you best at anyhow?” 

Annie shrugs her shoulders, “I don't know, I'm good at combat skills and sports, but other than that, I read books all the time. I'm not very good at other things.” 

“That's alright.” Armin shrugs his shoulders, “I'm shit at sports to be honest, I'm better at being there for people on the sidelines.” 

“Well that's good for the people that need you, right?” Annie sends him a small smile, “It means that have someone who supports them.” 

“You're less hard headed than I thought you would be with this.” Armin states, rubbing his arm, “I thought you would be hard to have a conversation with, with how I see you all the time out in the hallway.” 

“No, that's just me not liking being pushed around.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, “I get angry, but only at people who try and make me mad. Which there's no reason to be mad at you.” 

Armin nods his head, a small smile tugged at his lips, “Awesome. I hope I don't make you mad.”

Annie nods her head awkwardly, itching her hairline on the back of her neck, looking around. She looks over at all the kids who are on their phones, laughing together. Armin was sitting there, all his attention on her. 

All she could think was that maybe Arlert wasn't as bad as she was thinking he would be.


	2. New rivals

The bell rings, in which breaks the conversation between the two pale eyed blondes. Annie doesn't have an impression of Armin yet, but she doesn't mind him. He's nice to have a conversation with, and listens very carefully, and seemed to have no judgment about anything. 

Annie runs to her locker, trying her hardest to get there before the taller kids did, she had already gotten sent to detention once for kicking a football player to the ground. 

“There you are.” Annie feels a hand on the top of her head, but doesn't do anything. It's a childhood friend, Bertolt, towering over her like he had since the 6th grade. 

“Hey Bertle.” Annie turns around, looking up at him, “Where's Reiner, huh?” 

“I don't know, haven't talked to him since lunch.” Bertolt shrugs his shoulders, “Which is kind of unlike him, he doesn't do anything but talk it seems.” 

Annie lets out a small laugh at Bertolt's remark and nods her head in response, “Well, you've got a point there.” 

“You and Armin seemed to get along.” Bertolt looks down at Annie. 

“I don't have a feeling about him right now.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, starting to walk to the doors that lead out of school. 

“He's a smart kid, but that's all I know about him.” Bertolt shrugs his shoulders, “Hey, can you come with me to grab my guitar? I don't like going in the band room alone, and usually Reiner comes with me.” 

Annie shrugs her shoulders, following Bertolt in the direction of the band room, “Does he hold your hand to?” 

“Shut up Annie.” Bertolt scoffs, walking into the empty room, Annie remains leaning on the door frame.

“What? It was just a question.” She smirks, holding onto the straps of her backpack that she's owned for the past three years now. 

“Yeah, a stupid one.” Bertolt grunts, picking up his guitar case and putting it on his back, adjusting the strap a little. 

“It was a joke Bertl, calm down.” Annie rolls her eyes as she pushes herself off the door frame, starting to walk to the school exit doors again.

“You suck.” Bertolt lets out a long sigh, following behind Annie. 

“Not a lie.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, opening the door, looking behind at Bertolt. 

“Ew, Annie, no.” Bertolt shakes his head, “That's to much information, damn it.” 

Annie busts out into laughter, looking around “Okay, it's really not like Reiner to not follow us out, where is the asshole.”

“Yeah, you wanna go you little punk!” There's a yell from somewhere on the other side of the school. Annie only closes her eyes and lets out a disappointing sigh. 

“I found him.” 

Bertolt only nods his head as he follows her to the side of the school. There are kids gathered around, Reiner and Eren places in the middle. 

“I would love to take you on.” Eren gives Reiner a smile, and Reiner almost goes to tackle him. 

“Are you guys fucking serious.” Annie lets out a scoff, grabbing Reiner, “I would love to see you take him down, but you do not need to be making this big of a scene in front of the school.” 

“That brat started this thing.” Reiner crosses his arms, standing up straight all the way, moving his head to look down at Annie. 

“I don't care.” Annie lets out a sigh, shaking her head. 

“What the hell is going on.” Mikasa comes barging through, looking over at Eren, “What did you do now?” 

“You're little brat of a brother tried to take on Reiner.” Annie rolls her eyes, “You're all hopeless, aren't you?” 

“Damn it, Eren, get out of here.” Mikasa shoves him hard to the left of her, whiping her head around to look at Annie, “And you don't call my brother a brat.” 

Annie rolls her eyes, “Whatever, he was picking fights with my friend.” 

Mikasa walks over, moving her eyes down to look at Annie, “You still don't get to call him names, alright?” 

“Alright, whatever.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, “Would you mind getting out of my face please?” 

“I can't even get in your face, shortie.” Mikasa starts walking away. Annie's knuckles are white, but her face is calm. Something she's trained herself to do for a couple years now. Mikasa was always the one to pick fights with her, even though she had done nothing wrong. 

“You're not intimidating, Mikasa.” Annie crosses her arms, “You can scare other people by getting in their faces, but I'm a little different than that.” 

Mikasa lets out a sigh, turning around and running over to Annie, her fist out. Annie blocks this attack though, swinging her leg to hit Mikasa in the shin. Mikasa lets out a grunt, falling to the ground, and Annie's eyes grow wide, “I'm...sorry.” 

“Whatever Leonhardt.” Mikasa lets out a huff, walking away, “Come on Eren, we need to get home and do chores anyhow.” 

“You did it in defense.” Reiner puts his hand on Annie's shoulders, “She'll be fine. She'll just have a good bruise to show her who's boss.” 

Annie gives a small smile, it's half fake, “Yeah, I guess I did show her who was boss. Didn't I?”


	3. Wow, she's nice.

Armin has always lived a street from Annie, it was walking distance in between them. They never talked, or really did anything together, but Armin is walking down the road that is scattered with orange and yellow leaves, planing on trying to talk to her. 

Armin makes his way up to the door, putting his hand up and knocking his knuckles against the door. There's a couple of seconds of silence where he can feel his breath speed up before the door is open, a short man standing there, “Oh, hello.” 

“Hi.” Armin rocks on his heels, placing his hands into his pockets, “I was wondering if Annie was home?” 

“Oh, yes, she just got home from her martial arts class.” The man backs up, letting Armin in, “I'm Annie's father.” 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Armin nods his head, taking in a deep breath, looking around, “I'm really sorry if this is a bad time.” 

“Oh, no, Annie should be back down in a little bit,” Annie's dad shrugs his shoulder, a warm smile on his face, “So are you one of her classmates?” 

“Yeah, I'm her partner in chemistry right now, I'm helping her.” Armin shrugs his shoulders, pushing his shaggy blonde hair behind his ear. 

“That's very nice of you.” the middle-aged man sends Armin a small smile, looking over at the stairs as Annie runs down them as fast as she can. 

“Armin?” She scrunches her face up, taking a sigh, “Hey.” 

“I'll leave you two.” Annie dad walks over and places a small kiss on Annie's head and walks off. 

“What are you doing here.” Annie raises her eyebrows, “How the hell do you know where I live? Please tell me you do not stalk me.” 

“No, no, Annie calm down, you've been down the road from me for like two years.” Armin feels his cheeks go red for no reason, “I thought I might say hi, I can leave if you want.” 

Annie shakes her head, “If you're here, you can help me with chores.” 

Armin nods his head, watching as Annie makes her way into the house, “Well? Come on.” 

Armin scrambles himself together and starts following her to the small kitchen that had what it needed. There's a dish washer next to the sink, a fridge in the corner, and a stove, “Sorry it's small.” 

“Don't be.” Armin shrugs his shoulders, starting to take his sweatshirt off, placing it on the back of a chair. 

“So, why are you here?” Annie mumbles, starting to get all the dishes into one side of the sink, trying to scoot over as much as possible for the both of them to stand there. 

“I thought I would say hello.” Armin answers, standing there awkwardly, watching Annie start the hot water. 

“I'm going to take a quick guess that you're Eren friend spilled on me?” Annie raises her head up a little bit to look at Armin. 

“That's not why I'm here,” Armin lets out a sigh, “But yeah, I heard about it.” 

“You don't seem to mad about it.” Annie fully moves her head to look at Armin now, “You're their friend, aren't you?” 

“I understand you did it to defend yourself.” Armin responds, “Mikasa can get a little protective you know.” 

“She's been a pain in my ass for the past couple years.” Annie scoffs, grabbing the soap and putting some on a sponge, “You're rinsing and placing in the dishwasher.” 

Armin lets out a sigh, “Mikasa makes quick decisions, and since you hang out with Reiner, she thinks your out for Eren.” 

“Eren and Reiner only fight because the brat starts a fight, he's so hard headed he's going to hurt himself,” Annie starts scrubbing plates, “Reiner just likes to fight, there's nothing more than that. He doesn't take up a challenge.” 

“They both have their flaws, don't you think?” Armin takes the plate from Annie's hand as she hands it to her. 

Annie nods her head, agreeing with him, “Yeah I guess so, what's the point of telling me that?” 

“It means that really it's both of their faults, not just Eren's.” Armin rinses stuff off, “And the same goes with you and Mikasa, it's not all just Mikasa's fault.” 

Annie ponders on it for a second and nods her head, “I guess you have a point, but I never did anything to hurt Mikasa.” 

“No but the way you speak to her, gives her a reason to lash out at you.” Armin lets out a sigh, “And the way she treats you is causing that, see how it balances out?” 

Annie looks down at the plates for a second, “Alright, yeah blonde boy, you have a point.” Armin jumps back a little with the annoyance in her voice. 

“Sorry.” He gets back to rinsing plates and bowls, “I'm not one to get into what's between you and Mikasa. It's not my place.” 

Annie's shoulders relax as she shakes her head, “No, I didn't mean to snap, I'm sorry.” 

“I'm sorry for pestering you.” Armin looks over at Annie, “I do that sometimes.” 

“Wow, that went quick.” Annie looks at the empty sink, “With just me and Dad, we don't use a lot.” 

“Seems reasonable.” Armin agrees, shutting the dishwasher, and Annie walks over and turns it on. 

“What's family like at your house?” Annie asks, walking to the table and sitting down, Armin sits across from her. 

“It's just me and my grandfather, my parents passed away before I really even got to know them.” Armin shrugs his shoulders, “I just know they really loved one another, that's about it.” 

“Oh.” Annie nods her head, “I'm really sorry about that.” 

“Don't be,” Armin sends a smile Annie's way, “There's no reason.” 

Annie actually takes in how sweet Armin and sends him a smile, he's earned respect from her now, “Hey, you wouldn't mind maybe sticking around for dinner, would you? You can even invite your grandpa over.” 

Armin blushes, the first time it hasn't been out of being shy, “Do...do you mean that?” 

“Of course I do.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, “I'm sure me and you can whip something up ourselves right?” 

“When did you become so nice?” Armin tries to joke, and Annie shrugs her shoulders standing up. 

“I don't know, you were nice to me, but I'm sure we would make a great cooking team.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, “Quick, I'll go ask my Dad, you go ask your Grandpa.” 

“You got.” Armin heads to the door, stepping out of it and looking down on the ground, “Wow, I've always seen Annie as such the hard-headed type. I never knew she likes cooking. And she started acting to nice to me, I really hope I'm not part of a prank.”


End file.
